


Untitled Wincest Smut

by ArtemisDiana



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, unrepentant smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-13
Updated: 2012-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-21 01:01:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisDiana/pseuds/ArtemisDiana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smut. Crossposted from Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Wincest Smut

    For as long as he can remember, Dean has been everything to him. He’s been his mother, his father, his brother, his lover, everything that Sam ever needed or wanted, wrapped up in one body, one soul.

     He’s Dean’s boy, Dean’s good boy, and he wants to stay that way forever.

     He’s dreamed about Dean since he was old enough to have even the vaguest idea of what sex was, catching peeks of the magazines Dean would sneak home, a few seconds of porn as Dean flipped through channels. Dean had talked to him after his first wet dream, though he’d lied about who the other person had been when Dean had asked. How was Sam supposed to tell him that he’d dreamed of calling Dean ‘Daddy’, of Dean calling him ‘good boy’ while he fucked Sam?

     Then he comes home from school unexpectedly early one day, careful to leave the salt and ward lines intact since he thought he’d be home alone. Dean was supposed to be at work, and John wasn’t going to be back for at least another three weeks, so Sam was going to take advantage of the rare peace and try to get some homework done. He toed off his shoes, padding towards their bedroom as he dug in his backpack for his book, but he slowed to a stop in the hallway when he heard quiet sounds that he didn’t recognize. He carefully leaned his backpack against the wall, reaching into his pocket for a knife as he crept down the hall to peek around the door frame.

     Dean’s naked on his bed, Sam’s pillow held up to his face, and Sam swallows hard as his cock stirs to life. Sweat gleams on his brother’s back, muscles shifting and straining beneath his skin, and he bites his lip as Dean moans quietly. The way Dean’s moving, Sam can only assume that his other hand is on his cock, and he holds his breath as his own hand slips down to cup himself. He steps forward slightly, edging past the door to swing around and maybe catch a glimpse of his brother before Dean realizes he’s there.

     ‘That’s my boy… That’s my good boy… Sammy…’

     Before he can second guess what he’s doing, he’s scrambling up onto the bed, plastering himself against Dean’s chest, and he’s pressing a sloppy kiss to Dean’s mouth to cover his own awkwardness.

     ’S-Sam, what are you-!’

     ‘Shut up, Dean!’

     He can feel his blush burning as it spreads down to his chest, and he clenches his hands on Dean’s shoulders as he grinds down. Dean groans and grits his teeth, fingers flexing convulsively against Sam’s sides, and they both shudder hard as Sam shifts.

     ‘Sam- So good, Sammy… God!’

     Sam drops one hand, squirming until he can wrap it around Dean’s cock and stroke as best he can.

     ‘Dean, come on…’

     Sam’s boxers were soaked through, his dick chafing as he rocked against Dean, and he tucked his face into Dean’s neck as he fought to keep breathing.

     ‘D-Daddy, please…’

      With a sharp cry, Dean thrashed beneath him, thick streams of white striping Sam’s clothing as he shook his way through climax. He slumped backwards, Sam falling over as well with a yelp, and Dean chuckled weakly, pulling him close, uncaring of the mess.

     ‘C’mere, Sammy. I’ll take care of you.’


End file.
